Bought fame?
Friday ' Friday' is hated and loved. It got plenty of dislikes, and rude comments, and obnoxious parody videos. However, many celebrities like it, including lady ga ga. The reason why Rebecca rose in fame because everyone hated her. All the negative attention got her noticed. Her mother spent $4,000 on the video. In result, Rebbeca didn't do anything but lip synch a computer edited voice, and do some dancing. My guess is that Rebecca is another rich girl fake. Some people say that her voice is whiny, and what I'm noticing is that voice simply can't belong to a human. If you listen closely, her voice is obviously a computer. The lyrics are also stupid. She goes to the bus stop, and her 13 year old friends are illegally driving, one seats open, but she's wondering what seat she should pick. Really? Also, when she is standing on the car with those two girls, one of thems like 7 ft.. tall! She gets all upset on being cyber bullied, yeah? “well, dahling, my poor baby! Oh, it's just that when you make a $h¡t song with stupid lyrics and video,and have no talent, people are gonna criticise you." Great. That is JUST what we need! A rich, talentless fake who can't take criticism. ' Moment' '' one of Rebecca's more personal songs. People continued to hate her. I notice her voice is less computer edited, but she barely did anything really. She had a record deal by then, is my understanding, and that was only because of her mother's spending on Friday. '''Doesn't do work?' obviously, she practices. But lip synchs and doesn't write any of her songs. She also simply can't dance. Her mother is busting out her wallet, throwing dollars at obstacles rather then letting her do it on her own. She took her out of school, pays for songs, etc.. Celebritys coming to defense Rebecca was defended by celebrities, but I came up with a few possibilities why. Publicity is a way celebrities get the three Fs: fans, fame, fortune. Defending a bullied girl is a good publicity act. Another possibility is that Rebecca is 13, and they pity her, although they don't like her singing. My 3rd possibility is that someone is paying them, their manager, Rebecca's manager,and/or agent, or her mother. Haters and fans Rebecca has more haters than fans. This is shown by her amount of likes and dislikes. She gets more dislikes than likes. More cyber bullies than defenders. How famous is she really? She has an auntarouge. But, let me phrase them: HIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They could hate her, or like her, but we may never know, because these are hired people to work for her. Also, she does get surrounded by fans. But, are these fans looking for chances? If they are on her good side, then they might have a leg up in becoming famous. Also, the media is interested in Rebecca, so they also might be looking for a chance on TV, or to be mentioned. Now, the media's interested in her because she's got a good story. All the bullying. They are simply looking for a story to break. So, in conclusion, yes,I think Rebecca Black bought her fame, and isn't getting much. qoutes yahoo: “'''voice is autotuned and people watch her videos and make fun of it everyday and she has about 1,000.000 dislikes" “she's infamous" She made a stupid song that her parents paid to get a record deal" “haters make her famous" “we all hate her" We think the vid is horrible then we tell our friends to watch it wich, they agree with us then they tell their friends about it and they watch it" '''friday: “LOL this is like a kindergarten song" “my ears ache" “you don't know how to sing" “she sings like a frog" “biggest fail ever" “how can you love this song so bad it's making blood come out of my earlobes" “worst song I've ever listened to" my moment: “this song just shows her as mean and snotty" “I still hate Rebecca Black" “this girl is trying to buy her way in" Note, these are quotes from other people not me. I used to hate her, until I heard her sing without auto tuned, you know, the real deal, and I loved it! I liked it more than anything she ever did. So I'll become her fan when she uses her real voice. Honestly,I don't understand why she ever lip syncht when she could've used her amazing, buetafull voice and never have became a world wide joke. Probably the stupid record company.